ELSANNA WEEK
by Arigon
Summary: Hey guys! It's Elsanna Week on Tumblr and you know what that means. five whole days of ELSANNA! *Since i missed the first two...:(* WARNING: this is Elsanna lover version, not sister bonding version! If you no likey...GET OUT! Please! I hate it when you start hatin' on me when you know...IT'S ELSANNA! YOU CANT CONTROL MEH!
1. Day 1: Nightmares

Day 3: Nightmares

Elsa tossed and turned in her bed, the moonlight shining on her like a whitened torch. Sweat poured down her head, dripping of her face and onto the bed. She unconsciously mumbled things to herself repeatedly. These nightmares. They kept getting to her, and kept getting worse and worse.

_ Elsa's heart was pounding violently; head aching terribly; millions of thoughts racing through her head. Why can't she control it? Why did she…no…_it, _do this. There was no logical explanation to why Elsa froze her sister's heart. Nonetheless, why she wasn't moving when a sudden sound of a sword unsheathing commenced. Elsa couldn't explain a lot of things, but she knew one thing…she deserved to die. _

_ Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted the reflection of Hans raising his sword in the ice. She could stop him…but she didn't. She could run away…but she didn't. She could live on and continue to isolate herself…but. She. Didn't. No. She sat there, and she closed her eyes, awaiting what she thought was best. But yet, when seconds passed, all she heard was the voice of someone familiar, screaming 'No'. Yes, the voice was familiar indeed. Anna. But she was dead…well…now she was. As Elsa looked into the ice once more, the reflection changed. Hans was struck his sword, but was interrupted by a sudden figure. The figure shot its hand up, attempting to grab the sword…but did not prevail. The figure began to freeze, heel to finger tips. Once the tips of its fingers were completely frozen, the sword Hans was striking with cut right through its hand, down its arm, and halfway down chest, shattering the figure in pieces…but Elsa knew this figure…and it was Anna. _

_Anna, her sister in which she loved._

_Anna, her sister in whom she fell for._

_Anna, her sister in whom she swore to protect._

_Anna, her sister in whom she planned to keep safe._

_Anna…her sister in whom…Hans said…he loved._

_ Elsa's eyes were wide. Anna had shattered before her eyes. Anna had _died _before her eyes. Anna, was gone…and it was all. Her. Fault._

Elsa awoke with a shriek. Her heart felt like it was about to explode in her chest and send her blood shooting across her body. She didn't hesitate to leap out of her bed, and run into the hallway. She panicked to Anna's room, an icy trail following behind her, and without knocking, she burst in. But Anna wasn't there. No one, was there. Elsa began to have a panic attack as she battled her lungs to find oxygen. She backed away into the hallway, her back hitting the wall. She slid down the cold castle wall until her knees were against her chest. Her eyes stung with tears. All she could do…was let it go. And so she did. She cried into her knees, soaking her gown in the process. She wrapped her arms around her legs, allowing her head to rest on them as she wept. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway in which she sat. But she didn't care. It was probably Gerda, or Kai.

"Elsa?" Said a sudden voice. Elsa's head slowly perked up, remembering such a soothing, calming, and beautiful voice. She could feel and hear a body sliding down the wall next to her. Soon she felt a soft hand lay on her shoulder. Beside her, was a ginger; in which she thought had beautiful teal eyes; a small, yet adorable nose; freckles in which she thought were just hypnotizing; and small soft lips. **(A/N: You have no idea, how weird I feel typing that…but I made a promise…SO DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

"Anna!" Elsa loudly gasped, hugging her sister tightly as she cried into her neck, "I had a nightmare! You were dead! It was my fault, and…"

"Shh." Anna shushed her sister, hugging her back, although she was completely taken by surprise with the embrace, "It's alright Elsa. Listen." Anna pointed to the left side of her chest, and Elsa did in fact, listen. The most beautiful sound could be heard…Anna's heart. And that's all that mattered.

"See Elsa? It's still beating. I'm here." Anna said, hugging her sister tightly.

Elsa did the same. She did not want to lose Anna. And she did not want to let go. She swore to herself, no harm would come to her sweet Anna, even if it killed her.

**There…for the first time in forever, I made an Elsanna fic. I effing did it! Are you proud of me, mom!? Huh?! Answer me! Anyway, Happy Elsanna week everybody! I can't wait for day 4! …I think that's next. I have to check Tumblr. **

**And yes, I ship Elsanna. I have a SERIOUS problem. **

A horrible thing that we started doing now  
When you see two characters that super don't go together, we go  
Ohhhh I totally ship it!

chorus:  
I got this feeling at like three AM while watching Netflix.  
I drew some porny fanart and I wrote some smutty fanfic.  
Can't help it, I just think that they would make such a good pair,  
In canon they have never met—

I don't care, I ship it. I don't care.

Verse 2:  
I know that they are siblings but I think there's something more  
If she weren't dating that guy, they'd be banging, I am sure.  
The third scene in episode four, come on, look at him stare.  
Twincest can't really be that bad—

I don't care, I ship it. I don't care.

You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space  
Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate.  
Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks.  
This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!

I ship it!  
I ship it!

Verse 3:  
They keep on saying they're not gay, but yeah I really doubt that,  
This can't just be a sismance, who would write a show about that?  
I think the subtext in the second season's pretty clear,  
Don't tell me I need to calm down—

I don't care, I ship it.  
I don't care, I ship it, I ship it.  
I don't care, I ship it. I don't care.

You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space  
Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate.  
Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks.  
This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!

I don't care, I ship it.  
I don't care, I ship it, I ship it.  
I don't care, I ship it.  
I don't care, I ship it, I ship it.  
I don't care.  
I ship it.

Icona pop parody-I ship it.

Parody of-I love it.


	2. day 2: Birthday

**Day 4: Birthday**

Elsa paced around her room, sweat forming from her head. Today was a special day. Anna's birthday. What would Elsa do? What would she get? Her thoughts were immediately stopped when she heard a knock at her door. She panicked, running her hands down her hair in stress. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Anna stood there. She wore the same innocent smile. Before Elsa could say anything, Anna bounded into the room. _'Say something you idiot!' _She cleared her throat. "Anna, happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Anna cheered happily, "I just know today will be the best day ever!"

'_Right…the best day ever.'_

"I believe so," Elsa chuckled, "Now, shall we go? Your party will surely be starting soon."

Anna gasped, sprinting out of the room and grabbing Elsa's hand in the process. Once they were in the ball room, their mouths fell agape. Before them, stood a chocolate fountain, taller than Kristoff himself. Anna squealed, bounding towards the fountain. Elsa urged to follow her, but she had to get Anna a present.

Anna looked back at her sister, "Elsa, are you coming?" She called, knocking her sister out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh…yeah! You go on, I'll…be right back." With that, Elsa ran into the castle hallways, asking every servant and ambassador if they've any idea what Anna would like. She asked Gerda, Kai, Olaf, Kristoff, and for some odd reason, Sven. None had any idea, not like a reindeer would anyway. Elsa panicked. Anna loved many things. Plus, Anna was practically her lover, so why couldn't she find out the simplest thing? Why didn't she know what Anna wanted?

Elsa stopped by the library. She sat on a nearby couch, head in her hands. She was exhausted. She had less than an hour to find something before Anna cut the cake. She was surely surprised when her sister came into the room, though.

"Elsa?" Anna called. Elsa looked up slowly, knowing she was caught.

"Hey."

"What're you doing in here? You're missing the party."

"I…uh"

"Elsa." Anna folded her arms before her chest, foot tapping impatiently. Elsa sighed.

"I-I couldn't find a gift for your birthday."

"E-Elsa." Anna began to walk over to her sister. She sat down next to her, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

"Don't be. You don't need to get me a present."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you already have."

"What?" Elsa stood up.

Anna stood up with her, "You." She planted a small kiss on her sister's lips. **(I TOLD YOU PEOPLE THIS WAS ELSANNA!)**

Elsa blushed, "Why don't we go enjoy the party?"

"I like that idea." Anna linked arms with her, and the headed back to the ball room.

**SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT AND LESS DISCRIPTIVE BUT I'M RUSHING…TOMORROW'S WILL BE BETTER. I PROMISE!**


	3. day 3: Secret Admirerer

**Day 5: Secret Admirer **

Another note slid under her door. Anna groaned as she rolled off of her bed and onto the floor. She stood up, dragging her feet along as she made her way to the paper. She picked it up, her eyes scanning every familiar word.

_My dear princess,_

_ I've done my fair. Proceeding in a world without the looks of you, it just cannot be done. Pray, understand how much I wish we could be together. But who would judge? How would I know your heart will beat the same? How will I know you will not take part in what I've done to you before; to leave me in a room crying to myself as you avoid contact with me? It would, be the strangest. I do so love you, my snowflake. For I cannot wait to see you again._

_-Your Amor._

Anna only sighed. Placing it on a desk by her bed with the other eight notes. For three days, she's been trying to find this…secret lover. But with little success. She turned away from the notes, leaving her room and heading to the dining hall. Elsa sat at the table, eating breakfast that had already been served. Anna sat beside her. "It's happening again."

"What is?" Elsa replied simply, not even looking at her sister.

"The _Amor_ keeps sending me letters!"

"Another one?" Elsa sighed, finally looking over to her sister.

"Yes! Another one," Anna dropped her head onto the table, shielding it with her arms, "Honestly, Elsa. If someone loves me why won't they just man up and tell me? I don't wanna date someone who can't even tell me their name!"

"What if Amor _is _his name." Elsa frowned at hearing the one word that expressed a male.

"That's highly doubtful. No smart woman would name their son _Amor."_

"Amor means love."

"Oh…well then, never mind then." Anna sighed.

"Anna, lift your head up off the table."

Anna did so, "What?"

"You need to calm down. I'm sure this person will come around soon."

"Yeah. Okay." Anna frowned, "I'm not so hungry."

She got up and walked away from the table, traveling back to her room. Several hours later, she decides to hang out with Kristoff. But as she walks out the door, she finds herself face flat on the ground. She slipped on a piece of paper. Taking the paper in her hands, she read it aloud.

_Dear Anna,_

_ You don't know how glad I am to have seen you again. To have looked into your icy-green eyes and to spot those pleasurable spine shaking freckles. You are truly beautiful. But yet I can't help but to see you have a lust to find me. Just as I have a lust to let you…but I can't. I apologize, my fair princess. For I am currently with you._

_-Your Amor_

Anna sighed in anger, gathering up all her notes and running out the door to find Elsa. She zoomed down the halls and into the ballroom. She ran out of the castle and into the garden. She the spotted Elsa strolling through the purple, red, yellow, and pink beautiful flowers the staff had planted. She rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Elsa gasped in surprise to see her sister, placing a paper in which she was writing on, behind her back. When she turned around to face her, she felt her heart leap into her throat. Anna looked stressed, aggravated, tired, all types of things. Elsa placed her hand on her sister's chin, lifting her face up to hers, "Anna, are you okay?"

"Of course," Anna replied lamely, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, you look horrible."

Anna took a deep breath. She revealed the papers to Elsa, smiling dumbly as Elsa gave her a disappointed and disapproving, yet amused expression, "Anna, you shouldn't be wasting your life on this guy."

"I know, "sighed Anna, "But the letters! They keep coming, and coming, and coming."

"Anna," Elsa sighed, placing her hands on her hands on her hips, "This obsession is going to be the death of you."

Anna sighed, nodding in agreement as she took the papers from Elsa's hands, accidentally taking the one Elsa had been writing on, "You're right. Here, I accidentally took-"She paused. Elsa gasped, immediately reaching out to take the paper back, but it was too late, Anna began to read it aloud, "_Dear princess, I am sorry to say that these letters I have been sending to you are ruing you. I shall no longer send you these notes in hope that you no longer spend your days in search for me. Your Amor…" _

Elsa gulped, as Anna slowly but surely looked up at her. Her face began to flush bright red as Anna gave her a surprised look, "It was you, wasn't it?" Anna sighed. Elsa slowly nodded, avoiding any eye contact with her sister. Anna smiled, leaning in and placing her lips on the older's.

Elsa was surprised, but immediately kissed back. After a few seconds, Anna pulled away, grinning ear-to-ear. She folded the notes in her hands, placing them in front of her so that they could both see, "I'm saving these."

"Good." Elsa replied. The both of them headed back to the castle, a new relationship to become of them.

**I know I didn't put much effort into this, but as much as I love this ship, I can't help but to feel queasy **_**writing **_**this…sorry. And sorry I'm late.**


End file.
